Evil Puss
"I'm not evil! I just don't let anyone get in the way of what I want!" - Evil Puss/Blind King Evil Puss, also known as The Blind King is the evil twin of Puss in Boots, who was brought to Puss's world when Artephius conjured up Puss Dos, it created a ethnic pressure imbalance that desynchronized the spin rates of the hermetic realm barrier loop membranes causing all these Puss' to be sucked into the Netherworld where they all escaped. Biography Physical Appearance Evil Puss is an identical copy of Puss in Boots, but with a few differences such as his hat. Where Puss's hat has a yellow feather, Evil Puss has a red feather to with his cavalier's hat, he also wears a belt with a sword, and small Corinthian boots Personality Evil puss is a manipulative, careless, charming, vindictive twin of Puss. He is shown to have most of Puss's skills and a few new ones which he uses to his advantage to try to frame Puss as the Evil Puss, but in the end he gets caught. He is also rather cunning and sneaky. Plot Evil Puss first appeared in season 5 episode 5 titles "Too Many Cats". Evil Puss knocked Puss in Boots unconscious, and begin doing evil tasks. His first one was stealing candy from the orphanage where Esmae saw him and she began to cry because that candy was her "Retirement Candy". Evil Puss also stole Emes's hairbrush, the mayor's favorite barrel. Another person claimed that he stole his wife's skillet (a frying pan). Evil Puss made sure that all those people saw him to make Puss look bad and to turn the people of San Lorenzo on him. Later, Puss runs into Evil Puss, then they sword fight until Evil Puss meets Dulcinea and attempts to flirt with her which Dulcinea clearly enjoyed. After Evil Puss get's tired, he threw off his hat and pretended to be Puss when Puss held him at swordpoint to pretend he was the good Puss being actacked by the evil twin. The people of San Lorenzo then threw Puss off a cliff leaving the town in the Hands of Evil where he made Emes think he was his best friend. His evil doings were cut short when Puss attempted to drop a boulder on him. When Evil Puss is proved to be the impostor Puss, he get's tied up but instead of going back to his own world, he escapes and then jumps into the portal. The portal is only meant be a one way portal, since he went back through it, there were side affects, which was leaving him blind therefore after taking over the never world he became know as the 'Blind King'. Upon entering the Portal, Evil Puss managed to usurp the Tiny Queen and take over the Netherworld and continue his plan to destroy Puss and take over his World. To enforce his reign, he took many of the Zephilim hostage and turned them into his guards by placing a mind control bracelet on them. Skills and Abilities Unlike Puss, Evil Puss isn't afraid to fight dirty, and he also makes sure not to let anything get in the way of what he wants. He demonstrates his sword fighting skills when he fights Puss. He is also very charming as he charms Dulcinea many times. Trivia * Evil Puss claims that he was Emperor of his world * Evil Puss's hat has red feather, which is known to be the color of evil. * Dulcinea stated that he was very charming and handsome. Category:Villains Category:Cats Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Netherworld Category:Puss in Boots Category:Evil Puss Category:Characters Category:Nightmare Characters Category:Possibly deceased